


santa, tell me if you're really there

by sekaiakgae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Rimming, and im here to deliver them, and oh baekchen makes an appearance, honestly, i miss them, sekai as a married couple should be a new religion, this fest is asking for them dirty christmas puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiakgae/pseuds/sekaiakgae
Summary: Sehun firmly believes that a man in his senior age goes down on people's chimneys every midnight of Christmas, crossing out good boys and girls on his Non-Naughty List after leaving them their presents, yet, he crosses the line when Jongin goes to pull him for a kiss under the mistletoe, claiming that it is too "stereotypic". Yep.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65
Collections: EXO on Ice Round 1





	santa, tell me if you're really there

**Author's Note:**

> Present #259 🎁
> 
> The mods have been amazing and understanding, kudos to you <3 <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little glimpse of A Day in the Life of Sehun and Jongin as a Married Couple: Christmas Edition. 
> 
> (Title is a reference to Ariana Grande's Santa Tell Me)

“ _Tell me baby, do you recognize me._ ”

Jongin groaned as he blindly reached around him in search for a blanket and the source of warmth he’s sure he was just cuddling last night.

“ _Well, it’s been a year. It doesn’t surprise me_.”

He begrudgingly opened his droopy eyes, the sound of his sleepy whine getting lost over the next lines of Last Christmas blasting through the speakers in their living room.

Jongin is sure he had prepared himself enough to accept that his husband of three years likes to keep up the Christmas spirit to the roof. Which means getting woken up at the morning of Christmas Eve by Christmas-songs-that-are-not-actual-Christmas-songs because apparently Sehun dislikes Cliché Christmas Carols, Jongin found out on their first Christmas together when he played a random Christmas playlist off Spotify and Sehun threatening him to change the song when the first lyrics of Frosty the Snowman played.

Jongin sleepily buried himself deeper into his blanket kingdom, unconsciously seeking the warmth of Sehun’s body. From the digital clock set on the night stand, he saw that it was five minutes past ten already which explains why Sehun is unashamedly blasting his favorite Christmas songs when usually he respects Jongin's very demanding sleeping schedule. The house temporarily came to a calming silence when the song ended and Jongin used it to try to get back to sleep. He’s well into diving to his next round of slumber when the piano notes of the next song reached his ears making him snap his eyes open in disbelief. Not _this_ song. Sehun is really testing him.

He hastily peeled the blankets off his body, briefly shivered at the gust of cold wind hitting his bare skin, wrestled through the mountain of blankets and pillows on their bed, and picked up a random sweater from their bedroom floor.

The song reached its first chorus when Jongin arrived at their kitchen, groggy and grumpy from sleep.

“Morning, sunshine.” Sehun grinned at him smugly, sitting prettily on the kitchen island which Jongin observed was covered with breakfast especially prepared by Sehun.

“Let it go is not a Christmas song, Sehun,” he said. Sehun chuckled and hopped off of the counter to get to his pouty husband.

“Sorry, what did you say? I can’t hear you over the voice of Elsa, my queen.”

“Technically, it’s Idina Menzel’s.”

“You’re just jealous because I have actual taste in Christmas songs, unlike you.”

“Again, Let It Go is _not_ a Christmas song.”

Sehun wrapped his arms around his obviously frigid husband and rocked their bodies to the music of Sehun’s odd preference of a Christmas song.

“It worked though,” he softly says. Jongin buried his face deeper onto Sehun’s neck, feeling the vibrations when his husband continued, “It got you out of bed.”

Jongin hummed. He feels drowsy yet again from the warmth of Sehun’s embrace and his deep voice singing along to Idina Menzel. The room temperature sure is as cold as Queen Elsa’s freezing heart but he’s hugging his husband and has a Christmas (Eve) breakfast prepared by the love of his life and suddenly he’s the warmest he could be in the middle of winter.

“Merry Christmas, Jongin.”

Eyes closed, Jongin mumbled, “Christmas is not in, at least, 14 hours.”

“Everyday is Christmas Day, sweetheart.”

For someone with a face that would 24/7 look like he’s experiencing diarrhea with how intense he frowns with his eyebrows, Sehun lights up like a kid at the idea of Christmas. He’s is the biggest Christmas-phile Jongin has come to know. The festive garlands and Christmas lights adorning the walls of their house ever since December 1st are proofs enough (Actually, Sehun planned to start decorating at the first of September, the first -ber month, but Jongin had gently reminded him of November and how they need to decorate for Halloween too so Sehun had reluctantly agreed to wait until December.)

Jongin himself is a fan of Christmas, although not as big as his husband’s adoration for the holiday. This fact, though, never fails to make him fall for Sehun more through the years of celebrating Christmas together. The season of snow's and hot choco's and ugly Christmas sweater's is like Sehun’s niche. He is truly at his best during the holiday, he loves everything about Christmas, and Jongin loves everything about Sehun loving everything about Christmas.

“Big day ahead of us, babe, building a gingerbread house is not easy. We need all the time we need to make the perfect snack for Santa-hyung.”

Ah.

Oh Sehun, a whole 28-year-old adult, successful in his career of being a paralegal at a pretty known firm, a married man, still believes that a grandpa in his fifties or sixties drops down people’s chimneys when the clock strikes 12 on Christmas midnights to give presents to “good boys and girls”.

Oh Sehun still believes in Santa Claus. And Jongin finds it charming, no matter how many times he reminded his partner that Santa Claus is, in fact, just a Christmas myth. It’s not like Sehun ever listened to his sound arguments. Sehun is pretty adamant on his belief.

Sehun removed his arms from the embrace and Jongin had to fight off the urge to whine at the lost of contact. He’s not even going to counter his husband’s lowkey Santa Exists statement this time, he just wants to be hugged once again. To his delight, Sehun grabbed his hand and he let himself be dragged to the direction of the food.

“You did all of this?” Jongin widened his swollen sleepy eyes. Sehun looks proud.

“Don’t act so surprised.” Sehun forked a slice of buttermilk pancake and raised it up to Jongin’s lips, smirking at Jongin as if challenging him. Jongin could only be dumb if he didn’t took that bite of sugary goodness.

“Oh my god, you actually cooked something that’s not a ruined dish or instant ramen.” Bits of pancake flied out of Jongin’s mouth as he continued chewing on the food.

“It’s good right?” Despite his words, Sehun sounded a little insecure. He’s not the best chef in the shop. In fact, he’s not a chef at all. Between the two of them, Jongin has always been the Sexy Hubby Who Cooks while he’s the pretty helper at the side who can, at most, cook rice without it burning. Although some times, Sehun would join his husband during the occasional kitchen escapades (just chilling at the counter, half waiting for a task Jongin would need him to do and half appreciating the view that is his husband’s ass in an apron fixing up their dinner), most of the time Jongin deems him useless in the kitchen. He makes for an excellent taste-tester, though. His husband knows that very, very well.

“Is pancurk, it can’t not tashte well.” Sehun grinned, not offended at the least. The pancake bits flying out of Jongin’s mouth is a little disconcerting but Jongin’s always been a messy eater.

Jongin continued, “Besides, the fact that you had to wake up at ass o’clock to make all this makes it all the more delicious.”

“Stop flattering me, it’s just pancake.” Sehun opened his mouth when a spoonful of pancake was held out in front of him.

“It’s _your_ pancake.”

Sehun rolled his eyes but hides a shy smile beneath his blue sweater paw and Jongin has to gulp down the sweetness of the pancake in his mouth with the special glass of fruit shake Sehun prepared for him lest he cross over the counter and jump his husband for being too adorable in his soft jumper.

The song switched to another Christmas-song-that's-not-actually-a-Christmas-song. Sehun swayed to Ariana Grande’s sensual voice, eyes closed and lower lip trapped in his teeth and all that shebang. Jongin ate his pancake faster.

In no time, Jongin is sitting snugly on Sehun’s lap engulfed by the warmth of Sehun’s embrace while his husband enthusiastically kisses the taste of buttermilk out of his mouth.

“You do know that Santa Baby is more of a sex song than it is a Christmas song, right?” he whispered over Sehun’s bruised lips of which has started raising up in a small smirk.

“Only someone with shit taste in Christmas songs would say that.”

Jongin lunges for another round of pancake-y make-out session. It’s Sehun that has shit taste in Christmas songs and still believes that Santa is real but he’s hot and Jongin loves him so he gets a free pass.

It’s three in the afternoon when the sound of their doorbell chimed an ugly Christmas tune that indicates a visitor. Jongin only mounted the temporary doorbell for the chuckles and for the fact that Sehun always reacts cutely when it chimes every time. It was fun until the fifth group of carol singers abused the poor doorbell and Sehun and Jongin were the ones suffering from the repeating atrocious sound of Jingle Bells inside their home.

Jongin has got an ugly grimace when he opened the door to the figures of Baekhyun and Jongdae shivering under their 30 layers of jacket despite the hallways being less cold than outside.

“Yikes, you’re frowning so hard. I hope we didn’t interrupt a round of Christmas sex or something,” Baekhyun commented and flinched away when Jongin swatted at his arm. The mother that coincidentally passed by at just the right time sent Jongin the stinky eye while she covered her daughter’s ear. Jongin looks sheepish. She was a nice neighbor when Jongin and Sehun moved in. Until one of the monthly tenant meeting happened and Jongin had to sit through the woman’s rant about them waking up at hell o’clock because of Sehun’s loud whines and suspicious spanking sounds. Sehun was really disheartened when Jongin told it to him. He really liked her apple pies (which she ceased in giving, ever since).

“Christmas sex is so so much better than what Sehun and I were up to.” They’d been baking which is miles out of their comfort zone despite Jongin being a kitchen genius. Whoever thought it was a good idea to fix up a pastry that’s as complicated as a gingerbread house? None of them both were blessed with the talent of art nor the patience to build up a tasty cookie building.

“Christmas sex is so much better than anything.” Jongdae forced himself inside the home, sighing at the warmth.

The BaekDae couple waddled inside the house, dropping the bags of (presumably) presents on the carpet of SeJong’s living room.

“They’re here?” Sehun shouted from the kitchen.

“Wow, it looks like Santa puked in here.” Baekhyun comments on the whole Christmassy setup in the apartment, just in time for Sehun to come out of the kitchen, hair tousled in all directions and covered with flour, some questionable white liquid, and glitters.

“Santa-hyung isn’t as gross as you, hyung.”

Jongdae giggled at Sehun and pulled the man into a hug.

“Merry Christmas, Sehun. Ignore Baekhyun, he’s a grinch.”

“I don’t have to be a grinch to be able to tell that Santa isn’t real.” Baekhyun comments indignantly.

Jongin came out with two mugs of steaming hot choco, nodding profusely at Baekhyun’s words. Sehun looked at him with wide betrayed eyes.

“Imagine thinking Santa isn’t real. You two must be living sad boring lives,” Jongdae said. Sehun squeezed his sides.

“Hyung, you’re the only one I trust.”

“But I’m your husband,” Jongin whined.

“And you think Santa’s not real, your husband card is revoked.”

“That’s a funny way of saying you’re breaking up with him,” Baekhyun slurped obnoxiously at his hot choco.

Jongin gasped. “We are NOT breaking up over Santa, of all people.”

Jongdae cackled and spilt chocolate all over himself.

“You guys are disgustingly cute.”

“Not as disgusting as you and Baekhyun-hyung.” Sehun moved over to where Jongin is sitting to burrow himself under Jongin’s swearer-clad arms. He’s always been sensitive to the cold.

“Sure.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae soon left the place after finishing their mugs. The very reason why they visited was to drop bags of presents over to Sehun and Jongin’s place for when they visit the orphanage the next day. Everyone knows of the couple’s yearly tradition of visiting this one home for orphans and spending their Christmases with the children. Over the years, their friends have been pitching in small gifts for Sehun and Jongin to bring along. They would sometimes even come with them.

It used to be just a small hobby for Sehun, dropping by at the orphanage to replace the feeling of loneliness that would creep in to him whenever it’s Christmas and the family mansion is hollowed out, empty walls lit up with expensive lights and yet even the grand Christmas tree right by the living room is not enough to light up some sort of festivity into the house.

As a child, he could at least make do with the company of the mansion's caretakers. They were lovely and always tried to distract young Sehun from the fact that his parents did not care enough about the holiday nor did they care about their son. Along with growing up is the realization that the maids and the drivers have families of their own that needed them during the festive day more than Sehun’s spoiled ass. Since then, Sehun would not allow a single caretaker in the mansion at least a week before and after Christmas.

It was lonely. It was also gratifying, knowing some families are spending their Christmas happy and complete – something he wants, craves for himself.

The first visit to the orphanage was a disaster. Sehun was naturally shy and children made him nervous. He was young and clumsy but apparently, children loves the sight of him flustered and nervous out of his mind.

Their rich laughter and easy excitement at the sight of a new visitor never failed to warm Sehun’s heart. His Christmases have not been lonely ever again.

And then Jongin came into the picture. Jongin, in his sweet smile and kind eyes and charming dimples, strutted in his life as graceful as the way he spun on the first stage Sehun saw him perform on. Sehun’s Christmases, birthdays, Valentine’s days, Thanksgiving days, Halloweens, and New Year’s days have not been lonely ever again.

Jongin is the present Sehun believed and still believes he doesn’t deserve ever receiving. His young mind then had pointed the blame on his parents for ruining Christmas for him – if only they weren’t so invested in milking more money out of people, if only they stayed on the mornings of Christmas and watched Sehun tear open the boxes of presents by the foot of their humongous Christmas tree, if only they cared enough about their only son. All the possibilities and what-if’s completely drained out of him when he was matured enough and only then was he convinced that, perhaps, his parents weren’t to blame.

Christmas weren't for their pretentious little family, certainly not for the spoiled difficult son that Sehun was. He’s convinced the void feeling that would engulf him on Christmas Eve’s was completely on him.

Yet, Jongin had come and made his days feel like it’s Christmas all over again, as if to make up for the empty holidays Sehun has had to endure and Sehun has never felt more undeserving of this man’s love. Christmas day turned from Sehun’s most detested holiday to the day in the year that he looks forward to the most and he has Jongin to thank for that.

A fuzzy arm slinked around his waist, one that Sehun didn’t expect causing the cookies shaped into roofs that he’s been gluing together with sticky frosting for the past minutes to collapse under the bread house. He released a disgruntled huff through his nose and the arm around his waist stiffened.

“Right, um, I guess I should just….go.” Jongin had been instructed to keep still because Sehun’s always been more talented in the baking department but he was getting lonely and cold and the cookies smelled good.

Jongin starts slowly retracting his arms and squeaked when Sehun swiftly pulls them back to wrap around his waist.

“Don’t you dare. I’m already upset enough, at least cuddle the distress out of me,” Sehun murmurs, a pout adorning his crumpled face. Jongin mentally coos.

Sehun swats at his arm. Okay, so he physically cooed. Who wouldn’t? His husband is a big baby.

He spun Sehun around to face him. “I don’t think Santa would mind if the snack we left for him wasn’t perfect. Some people won’t even bother leaving food for him so the fact that you did all the trouble of baking all this must be something he’d be grateful of,” Jongin gently says. He swipes at the side of Sehun’s mouth with his thumb and licks the frosting off it.

“I was really looking forward for the outcome,” Sehun sighed. He had an Instagram caption ready, he was so excited to boast his little gingerbread house to the world.

Jongin picks up one of the cookies shaped into a window and feeds a bite to Sehun who nibbled on the treat pliantly. “See, house or no house, it still tastes perfect. Besides, wouldn’t Santa have a harder time eating the cookies if they were shaped into a house?”

Despite the implications of Jongin’s words, Sehun went out of the bathroom in his pajamas and saw his husband pausing and rewinding on a YouTube video, diligently imitating the way a British woman sticks two pieces of roof-shaped cookies together, grinning hugely to himself when he successfully makes the foundation of the gingerbread house.

The summer sun would be ashamed it never made Sehun’s heart feel warm the way Jongin could.

When Jongin looked up and met Sehun’s gentle eyes, it’s like falling in love all over again. It is as if they weren’t married for three years, weren’t dating for years longer. Sehun had been aware of the subtle warnings of more experienced adults older than them – how it was only ever fun during the honeymoon phase, once they were done testing the waters of a married life, it would be a spiral of downturns from there.

Sehun, especially stemming from a broken home, would sometimes feel the ugly insecurity that would sit on the hidden corners of his mind unleash itself in a wild tangled thread of thoughts. And yet it is with Jongin’s fluttering pecks over Sehun’s eyelids, with his unwavering whispers of adoration, with the warmth of his embrace, the gentle look on his face, does Sehun manage to unravel the mess that is his tangled thread of thoughts and lose bearing of anything beyond their little bubble of affection.

“You’re not gonna stand there and let me ruin this treat, are you?”

Sehun shakes his head fondly. Jongin engulfs him in a sticky bear hug, promptly takes a whiff of Sehun’s fruity shampoo. He continued, “I did everything I could but you’ve always been more artistic so I’ll pass the baton to you.”

“Okay,” Sehun smiled.

“Okay.” Jongin smiled.

“Go shower, you stink.”

Jongin lightly slaps his arm. “I smell like vanilla extract and toffee, thank you very much.”

“You smell like the love of my life.”

It’s a wonder how Sehun could still reduce Jongin into a flustered stuttering mess, the perfect image of a teenager in front of his crush, despite being in a relationship for years.

Sehun was typing up the caption to his IG post when Jongin retreats from the bathroom in his (surprise, surprise) bear pajamas. He looks to be deep in thought as he mindlessly dries his hair with a towel.

IG post forgotten, Sehun pulls his husband to sit criss crossed in front of him on their bed and snatched the towel from Jongin’s hand.

“What is it?” Sehun gently rubs the towel over Jongin’s wet locks.

“Should I perform a routine for the children tomorrow?” He really seemed to be in a pinch. As he perfectly should. Last year, he was enthusiastic to show the kids a hip hop version of the bear song, one he was sure they would enjoy.

They didn’t.

“And pout through Christmas lunch because they don’t seem to be impressed? Honey….”

Jongin shook his head and droplets of water escape the tips of his hair, so much like a wet dog’s would.

“No. I’m thinking, maybe a routine from one of my stage plays? I feel like they would enjoy those more than hip hop dance, with the huge movements and all.”

Sehun hummed, carding careful fingers through Jongin’s hair. “That makes sense. Maybe a dash of storyline would have them hooked with the performance too.”

“Yes, exactly, yes.” As expected, their thoughts always matched when it comes to what they mutually have interest in.

“I bet they’d enjoy it tenfold if you performed with me.” Jongin tapped Sehun’s bottom lip.

“Haha.” Sehun kisses him. “Nope.”

“Eh, I tried.”

They stayed tangled for a couple more minutes, the sound of their breaths and the light humming of the heater were the only sounds filling the room. Jongin traces random figures on Sehun’s back absentmindedly, loving the way Sehun’s body melts pliantly over him.

“You did perfect job on the gingerbread house.” Jongin had pass by the living room on his way to the bedroom and marveled at the sight of a gingerbread house standing pretty with all variety of cute small treats Sehun used to design it with. It took him his all to not pluck even a small bite from the cookie-door.

“I know. You did too.” Sehun rises from his comfy place on Jongin’s neck. “You think Santa-hyung will like it?”

“Oh, he’ll love it.” _If he’s real, that is._

Sehun giggled and buried his face deeper into Jongin’s neck again. Jongin flipped them over.

“What are you being so cute for?” Jongin peppered Sehun’s face with kisses as Sehun’s giggles only grew with every smack of Jongin’s lips to any surface on his face.

Sehun pulled him down to finally meet lips with him in a slow romantic kiss that has Jongin feeling tingles all over. A hand gripped on the small hairs by Jongin’s nape and Jongin released a shuddering sigh, letting his husband work his bottom lip to a bruising redness while his jaw slacks at the sensation brought upon by Sehun’s hands on his hair and his lips made of magic. He reached to intertwine their fingers and Sehun finally let go of his poor lips.

“Merry Christmas, Jongin.” Long lashes fanned over Sehun’s flushed cheeks, despite it being minus degrees outside. He looks so beautiful.

“Merry Christmas, Sehun.” The fingers working their magic on his hair crawl down his spine in slow traces until they settle between Jongin’s cheeks and all Jongin could do was release an indulgent hum, unconsciously grinding back to the finger.

The ghost-like touch of Sehun’s fingers leaves Jongin needing for more friction, more contact, more of Sehun. Sehun looks up at him with lazy hooded eyes, taking his gorgeousness in while Jongin desperately seeks for something and Jongin just couldn’t take it anymore.

He took Sehun’s lips in a hungry, more aggressive kiss and Sehun responds with just as much passion. Jongin never tires of kissing Sehun, of the small restrained sounds that would escape out of his throat and the distressed hands that would map all over his body.

Jongin grinds down on Sehun’s bulging member and smirks over Sehun’s lips when he released a moan and his face contorted to a pleasured smolder that Jongin can’t help but to marvel over. Sehun is a rare precious stone and Jongin has him pinned down on messy sheets, he feels like the luckiest man on Earth.

“Tell me, Sehun, have I been a good boy this year?” Jongin breathed on Sehun’s ear. He feels Sehun’s cock that’s pressed on his own clothed member, throb. Sehun squeezed on Jongin’s ass cheeks when Jongin did a perfectly controlled grind that has him mewling profanities out. Jongin is so perfect, perfect for him.

Jongin continued, voice breathy and seductive, “Would I be in Santa’s naughty list this year?”

The slow thrusts that Sehun has been keeping up over Jongin’s pajama pants came to a stop and Jongin whined in confusion.

“Can you hear that?” Sehun whispered.

“Hear what?”

Sehun stared at him with wide eyes.

“The sound of my cock softening.”

Jongin huffed and stared at him in disbelief. “Is it because I mentioned Santa?”

Sehun had the audacity to whine as he buries his face back on Jongin’s neck, “We already talked about this. It’s weird incorporating Santa-hyung during our sexy times.”

It might feel weird for someone that wholeheartedly believes that Santa does exist. Jongin doesn’t have the heart to tell Sehun that they role played more disturbing things on bed than the Santa/Naughty boy roles. Like that one time they incorporated yoga in their daily routine and somehow naturally got into the role of yoga instructor and newbie yoga student at one night. Sehun always knew Jongin’s core strength was phenomenal but when they made use of the fitness ball, the one that they never really used in actual yoga routines, and had Sehun bouncing on Jongin’s cock while Jongin worked his upper legs and abdominal muscles, sitting on the bouncy ball, he never ever doubted his husband’s stamina ever again. It was a great night.

“Fine, no erotic Santa lines.” Jongin dove in to suck on a sensitive spot on Sehun’s neck causing Sehun to writhe under him. In a split second, he was manhandled to his back and met with a sight of a fucked out Sehun on top of him.

“No sex tonight too.”

Jongin gasped. Now that’s just not right.

“Why are you blue-balling me on Christmas night.” Jongin’s so sexually frustrated, he could throw a tantrum then and there. It doesn’t help that Sehun looks completely unaffected over him, sans the flush on his cheeks and the plump on his lips, staring at him with those soft eyes.

Sehun kisses the frown out of his lips. “It’s past midnight, won’t be long until Santa arrives.”

Jongin wants to yell “ _Fuck Santa_ ” to the world but even that would be in Santa’s favor too when Jongin just wants to beg his husband to fuck him instead. It’s as if Santa coming is more important than Jongin _coming_. He’s the husband!

He tries to lure Sehun by absently stroking Sehun’s cock and in his sluttiest, seductive voice he whimpered, “Please make my dreams of a white Christmas come true.”

“Alright, that’s it. Good night.” Sehun rolled off of Jongin and turned his back on him.

Jongin sighed and still smiled to himself. Sehun will want to deck him if he feels like it. The cold of the night is perfect for two nightly activities – one is good winter sex and the other is comfy warm snuggles. Jongin is contented with either of the two as long as it is Sehun’s warm body pressed in his arms.

He spooned Sehun from behind and felt his husband relax into his arms. “I can’t think of spending my next Christmases without you.”

Sehun twisted his body until their chests clad in matching animal-printed pajama sets are pressed into each other. “I love you.”

They start dozing to the comfortable beats of their hearts. Until Jongin once again spoke up.

“If we had sex tonight, do you think Santa would ignore us or would he listen in like a creep?”

“Oh my god, Jongin, go to sleep.”

“What. Santa could be a voyeour for all we know.”

“Shut upppp.”

The constant blue-balling that Sehun went on on the previous night had been completely worth it when Jongin woke up to the sight of Sehun’s bed head going down on his morning wood.

Jongin groaned and gripped Sehun’s hair gently after a particularly harsh suck.

“Morning, sunshine,” Sehun smiles at him when he briefly went up for air and sunk right back on Jongin’s cock like a champ. God, Jongin loves him so much.

Sehun’s mouth is magical. Every flick of his tongue would send electrifying pleasure all over Jongin’s body. He’s very vocal too and the throaty groans and moans he’ll let out only serve to encourage the constant stream of precum from Jongin’s tip. And then he sinks deeper, dragging his tongue along the throbbing veins and Jongin lets out the filthiest moan.

Sehun’s mouth is wet and warm and perfect and the little sucks he makes with his small pretty lips has Jongin bucking up like a touch-starved man. What a way to start his Christmas day.

Sehun moves back when Jongin’s just seconds away from bursting his load and Jongin has a complain ready at the tip of his tongue until Sehun’s lips found perfect place in Jongin’s puckering hole and _oh lord_. All hail Sehun’s majestic mouth.

He sucks and circles the muscle with his tongue. Jongin almost lets out a sob when his tongue pokes its way inside him partnered with Sehun’s hand stroking on his very much leaking and hard cock. The doubled sensation of his husband’s tongue thrusting in and out of his hole and the quick thumb moving under the head of his cock is enough to have the built-up pleasure to be released, it didn’t take long until he’s releasing strings of cum on his stomach, all while breathing out _Ah’s_ and _Sehun’s_.

Sehun leaves a final sweet kiss on Jongin’s fluttering hole and moved to hover over his husband that looks seconds away from passing back out to sleep. He’s got an arm resting over his eyes and his chest heaves up and down in deep inhales and exhales.

“Are you there?”

“Shh, I feel like putty.”

Sehun chuckled and kissed Jongin’s jutting lips. “Now, how’s that for a white Christmas?” 

Jongin removed his arm to look at his gorgeous husband, basked in morning glow. “Amazing. You’re amazing, I came so hard. Orgasms in the mornings are always intense.”

Sehun knows as much and he also knows how much he edged the man the previous night so Jongin very much deserves to be given the best head. He nuzzles his nose on Jongin’s soft hair and avoids coming in contact with the pool of cum on Jongin’s pajama shirt, or having his own rock hard cock come in contact with anything really. “Mmmh, you’re welcome.”

“Give me five minutes, tops. I’ll ride you.”

God, what the fuck, his husband is so hot. Sehun’s so lucky.

What a way to start Christmas day.

Jongin unloads the final box out of the car. He wiped his brow and softened at the familiar homey feeling he gets at the sight of the orphanage’s entrance adorned by Christmas lights. Their annual visits are always filled with memories that would warm Jongin’s heart whenever he remembers of them at any time of the year. He can’t wait to see the children again.

After having some staff help him carry the many boxes of donations inside, he walks over to Sehun who’s talking with the orphanage’s head caretaker.

“Jongin, dear, look at you.” Jongin grinned at her and let her pull him in her motherly embrace.

Ms. Lee has always been someone of a mother-figure to Sehun ever since he started visiting the orphan home on his young days. Sehun had been so much like the orphaned children, deprived of parental love that his own parents could not give him. The orphan home served as the familial unit that kept Sehun grounded then. Ms Lee stopped viewing Sehun as a donor that the orphanage are very grateful of and instead took him in like he’s always belonged in their huge family.

“You’ve grown prettier than the last time I saw you. What has our Sehunnie been feeding you, dear?” Jongin blushed. “You’re glowing! You’re expecting a child, aren’t you?”

The red on Jongin’s face only deepens and he hears Sehun giggling beside him.

“N-no, well, we’re both men so…”

Ms Lee pats his blushing cheek, “I know, silly. Adoption is a thing.”

“I mean, well, um, that’s true but,” Jongin stumbles over his words. He’d really appreciate it if Sehun aided him out of the awkwardness.

And he did. Sehun wrapped a strong arm around his waist and pulled him closer. “Soon, Ms. Lee.”

Jongin’s heart quickens at his words. They never were against the idea of having a child but the last time the topic has been brought up was ages ago. The thought of starting a family with Sehun always played behind his eyes like a beautiful movie. Deep nights would bring them to their most honest thoughts and Jongin remembers Sehun admitting to wanting to make the best out of their careers first before adding in a new member to their home. He’s always been the more rational one and Jongin is grateful for that.

Ms Lee smiles softly at the couple before pulling the two over to the home’s living room. “Come on, they’ve been so excited to see you again.”

“One, two, three,” signalled silently by 12-year old Jieun, the oldest of the bunch, and the couple waited with large smiles on their faces for their usual greeting.

“Welcome home!”

19 boys and girls, ranging from 3 to 12 years old, stood in the middle of the room holding out their huge handmade banner for Sehun and Jongin. The warmth radiating off their innocent smiles is just what Sehun and Jongin needed during the cold season.

They played and laughed and talked about themselves. Two boys were added in the family during the course of the year and, although with a little struggle, they managed to warm up to the couple. Sehun hosted a game that ignited the children’s competitive sides and ending with a bunch of them collapsing on the floor in huge bouts of laughter.

Jongin did perform a dance, one of the older dance routines he performed in a Christmas recital. The children sat silently in a trance and Jongin was briefly worried that they don’t find him entertaining enough until he caught sight of Sehun and the older staffs and finds out that they’re all staring at his movements in silent awe and he couldn’t be any prouder. His limbs react accordingly to the piano notes of Silent Night, feeling light in his toes and his heart. When it was reaching it’s peak, the children start singing along to the song and Jongin almost misses a step. He was engulfed with emotions as he dances to the beautiful tones of the children singing the song in chorus. The booming claps and cheers he received from everyone has him nearly bursting into tears, incomparable to the way he ever felt in his past stages. Sehun looked the proudest.

After Christmas lunch, they watched the children showcase the performances they prepared. It was heartwarming. All of them are beautiful, talented on their own ways. Sehun and Jongin would give them as much praise as there is in the world, it is what they deserve.

“Hyung, is Santa actually old and has a huge tummy?” 7-year old Jaewon asked Sehun while everyone else was occupied with an art activity Jongin is hosting.

Sehun smiles. He likes how the boy neither asked if Santa is real nor he asked if Sehun believed in Santa. He jumped straight into the details that the mythical character was portrayed as. Children has always been more observant and intelligent with these things.

“Why do you ask?” He combs the child’s hair with his fingers.

Jaewon continues coloring his book with a deep shade of purple, “I think it won’t be easy transporting presents to houses if he had watermelon tummy. And his long beard would get in the way every time.”

“Hmm. That’s true.” Sehun gives his own purple crayon to the boy when Jaewon's was reduced to a small excuse of a crayon. “But Santa’s built like that. As long as he’s satisfied with the way he looks, it should be fine right? If you’re so concerned by his health, maybe you should tell Ms Lee to cut back on the cookies you’ll leave by the chimney for him.”

“Oh, I’ll do that.” He never ceased to fill the book pad in purple as Sehun continues watching him. When he nearly has a whole page colored, he looked back up to Sehun in wide curious eyes.

“Taejinnie told me that Santa isn’t real but I think he’s just sad that he didn’t receive the control car that he wanted.”

“Do you think Santa’s real?”

Jaewon paused and looked to be deep in thought and then looked back at Sehun’s gentle patient eyes. “No.” He picked the crayon back up. “But I don’t think Christmases would be fun if I tell everyone Santa is not real. Maybe I don’t believe in Santa, maybe others believe in Santa, maybe Santa makes them happy. I don’t want to make their Christmas feel sad if I told them Santa is not real.”

The small lisp and the little stumble in his words aside, Jaewon almost sounded like an adult.

A proud smile bloomed on Sehun’s face. “You’re going to grow up into a fine young man, Jaewonnie.”

“Like you, hyung?” His eyes shine an excited glimmer.

“Better than me, of course.”

The smiles on the children’s faces almost grounded Sehun on the orphan home’s floors, not wanting to leave just yet. New memories were created yet again and he knows he’ll reminisce back into this day.

“Bye!” The kids frantically waved their arms. He already can’t wait for the next Christmas with them.

Walking back to the car was silent yet the hold Jongin has on his hand is warm and firm. It was an exhausting day for them both but nothing is better than spending their energy on extracting smiles and laughter from the kids back at the orphan home. It is honestly what completes their packed and tiring year.

Suddenly, Jongin is tugging on Sehun’s arm over to a tree by the street across the orphan home. He’s got a giddy smile and Sehun can’t help but to let his body be dragged over to where Jongin is heading to.

When they reached the tree, Jongin pushes a pointer finger on Sehun’s chin, prompting him to look up. “Mistletoe.”

Of course.

Sehun huffs out a laugh. Of course Jongin would drag him across the street to stand under a mistletoe and steal a kiss from him. As if they weren’t husbands which basically gives him free pass to getting kisses from Sehun at any time of the day.

“Mistletoe kiss, very cliché of you,” Sehun says but the arm that snakes around Jongin’s waist goes against his statement.

Jongin rests both hands on Sehun’s shoulder and studied the dots of freckles on his face that looks more prominent now than ever. Sehun’s lips are chapping at the cold and his nose is turning even redder. “You believe in Santa, I believe in kissing under mistletoes. I think we’re a pretty good match.”

Sehun presses his nose on Jongin’s and smiles in contentment. “Shut up and kiss me.”

And Jongin does. Slow drags of his never-chapping pillowy lips has Sehun pressing back just as softly. Snowflakes blanket all over their exposed skin but there is only warmth.

There’s only warmth with the way Jongin circles his arms around his neck tighter and pulls him closer, like the warmth that his beautiful smile could give Sehun.

There’s only warmth with the way Sehun traces the single letters to I love you over the skin on Jongin’s waist, like the warmth that his welcoming body could give Jongin.

The cold winter breeze whistled past their figures but there’s only warmth with the breathless chuckles they shared once their locked lips were set apart.

“You know I don’t actually think Santa is real, right?”

Of course, Sehun doesn’t believe Santa is real and if he does, Jongin would care the least. He snuggled impossibly closer on Sehun’s neck and hummed, indicating for Sehun to continue.

“But if I were to wish for a present from him, I’d wish for a happy family with you.”

Jongin’s breath hitched and his eyes prickled with tears. If he could, he’d take the earliest ticket to North Pole and personally knock down on Santa’s pretentious toy factory and demand him to make Sehun’s wish come true. He doesn’t care if it’s Summer and Santa and his elves are on a year-long break, he needs to give Sehun his present, one that he deserves.

Sehun rocks their body side by side while Jongin fights to keep the tears from coming out. He steels his nerves, thinks about Sehun’s bubbly smile, feels emotional again, steels his nerves again and looked back up to his husband’s face who looked mildly concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

Jongin cleared the lump out of his throat and pressed two cold hands over Sehun’s cheeks. He looks like a duck, good. Jongin’s emotion level is coming down to a low. “You….You deserve a happy family and more. I’m no Santa but I’ll make sure to grant your wish. I’ll make sure of it, Sehun. I promise you.”

That would have been a perfectly inspiring speech if Jongin didn’t choke up on his last words and allowed the waterworks to happen. He found a comfortable place back on Sehun’s neck as he sobbed himself ugly.

The worry on Sehun’s eyes when his husband started to tear up melts into a soft look. There’s nothing in this world that Sehun is more grateful of than when Jongin came into his life.

They’re well pass the lines of mindless thank-you’s at a simple gesture like passing the peanut butter over but the way Sehun whispered _Thank you_ on Jongin’s ear in his unwavering, genuine voice, has Jongin thinking that Sehun has so much love to give that he doesn’t even need to thank Jongin for wanting to gift him something that he’s always deserved.

And Jongin will do it again and again and again just to see Sehun’s happy smile blooming on his beautiful face.

**Author's Note:**

> There's that. I really just wanted to have a reason to write something fluffy and Christmassy while my otp ship is on the brink of sinking. Haha. Raise your hot choco's for a toast. 
> 
> Kidding aside, I miss them. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> i'm on [twittur](https://mobile.twitter.com/sekaiakgae)!


End file.
